


What Comes At Night

by flipflop_diva



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Haunted Castle, Princes & Princesses, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Strange Noise, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: At exactly 12:01 every night, the wind starts moaning and the footsteps start sounding. And then comes the beautiful girl at the door that she just can't stay away from.
Relationships: Handmaiden To A Princess/Vampire Everyone But Her Thinks Is Human, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	What Comes At Night

It started like it always did, with the howl of the wind moaning through windows that were supposed to be closed and the sound of footsteps pattering across the floors of rooms that were supposed to be empty.

Raven’s eyes flew open at the first hint of noise, and her arm popped out from under the heavy comforter to grab at the small clock beside her bed, a meaningless gesture perhaps because she knew the exact time without having to check.

One minute past midnight. The same time it was every night.

Raven placed the clock back on the nightstand, its red light now pointed in her direction, and she shoved her hand back under the comforter, her heart already starting to thud in her chest.

Her ears, already sharpening to the area around her, could detect the slight snores from the adjoining room, and for a moment she dared to wonder if maybe this was the night the princess would sleep through the noise, if maybe this was the night the princess would have grown so used to the disturbances that she would neglect to wake and force Raven to tour the entire castle, searching for the source.

But even as Raven’s heart pounded and her breath grew shallow at the thought, her body growing cold even beneath the heavy comforter on top of her, she knew it was not likely. The princess would wake as she always did, and once again, she would be sent out of the room, out into the rest of the castle.

“Maiden!” 

There it was. The soft cry from the frightened princess. Raven didn’t hesitate, just pushed the comforter off her, slung her legs to the side of the bed, shoved her feet into her slippers and stood.

The princess had called for her five more times before Raven had appeared at her side.

“Oh, there you are!” Princess Anabella was sitting up, her hair a mess, her eyes wild with fear. “You must go see what this dreadful noise is!”

Raven dipped her head, wishing to say it was the same noise as every night, that it would be the same noise for every continuing night, but she didn’t. Because if she did, she knew somehow it would be her fault that the princess insisted on taking holiday in a haunted castle and that it would be even more her fault that she alone could not get the ghosts to disappear.

“Yes, Princess,” she murmured instead and then turned around to head out.

She stood in front of the door to the hallway for a full minute before reaching out and turning the handle. What if tonight was the one night things were different? What if tonight was what she had been expecting to happen since their arrival?

Raven shook her head, forcing the thoughts from her mind, and yanked open the door.

“Hello, Raven.”

Raven looked up, as she always did when she left the bedroom, into the eyes of a beautiful young woman named Genevieve. Genevieve, who was almost unnaturally beautiful, with her long, shiny, black hair that fell to her waist, with her skin so pale she looked almost white, with her eyes so dark and penetrating and looking as if they had seen so much more than her physical age suggested.

Genevieve was the daughter of the couple who had originally owned the castle, the couple who had died tragically in a fire up in the north tower — the same room the wailings and the footsteps always began in. 

This information didn’t bother anyone else, didn’t seem to faze them at all. Maybe only Raven knew, maybe only Raven had done her research to know, how the couple who had died had died so long ago that it wasn’t even remotely possible that their daughter could still be alive, yet as young as Genevieve appeared.

As Raven stared into Genevieve’s eyes now, the truth that everyone else seemed blind to once again tickled the back of her mind, reminding her how nonsensical it had first sounded, even when it was the only thing that made sense. Why Genevieve was only spotted at night. Why by all accounts she was much too young to be who she claimed to be.

Raven’s fingers moved almost unconsciously to her neck, touching the two bumps that had appeared there after Genevieve had first kissed her, the same place she now kissed her every night since. Part of Raven knew the smart thing to do would be to close the door in Genevieve’s face, to maybe run down to the kitchen to grab a clove of garlic, to get the princess and leave this place behind … but under the gaze of Genevieve’s dark eyes, every other thought she had ever had vanished, even as her heart continued to pound and the wailings from the floors above continued louder than ever.

Genevieve reached out her hand. “Come with me, Raven.”

“The princess asked me to …”

“The princess will be safe.”

It was the same exact conversation every time, and it always ended the same way.

There was no way Raven could say no even if she wanted to. But she didn’t want to. She never did. Every nerve ending in her body, every thought in her head, every desire in her heart, pushed her, now and every time before, to say yes, yes, yes, and so she reached out her hand and let Genevieve’s cold fingers slip them into hers, and then they were walking down halls and up stairs until they had come to the room where Genevieve’s parents had once perished.

Raven’s heart pounded harder in her chest — she didn’t love this part, didn’t love to see the faint wisps of people left behind, crying for the daughter who had been turned the night they had died — but Genevieve was pulling her inside and Raven wasn’t saying no.

Genevieve led her, as she always did, to the bed in the middle of the room, with the dark sheets and the dark blanket and the dark comforter on top. There, she helped Raven lie down, her hand reaching out to tangle in Raven’s hair and then pushing it back off her shoulders and behind her ears.

The wails of the ghosts carried on, and Raven could feel the cold burst of air as they flew over her, but as much as part of her wanted to run, the other part of her was ready.

This is what she wanted, what she craved, what she had been waiting for since the moaning started.

Genevieve sat back and smiled, her long pointed teeth visible in all their glory.

Raven closed her eyes as Genevieve bent down, and as she felt the familiar twinges of pain as Genevieve’s teeth sunk into her neck, she shivered.

In fear and anticipation and desire.

For whatever came next, because whatever it was, she was ready.


End file.
